There are various types of existing handlebar mount that allow handlebars to be put into different positions.
All current handlebar mounts link the handlebars to the fork and wheel rigidly with the result that all stresses are transmitted directly to the arms of the cyclist. This inconvenience is evident during races, particularly in competitions over uneven ground and particularly with bicycles such as mountain bikes.